


First Impressions

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drabble, First Impressions, First Meetings, Flustered Gray, M/M, Magnolia Dads Club, Oblivious natsu, Pre-Slash, ftdadsau, gratsuweek2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: Natsu meets an interesting but irritating man at his first Dads Club meeting.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Series: FT Dads AU - Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830436
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Gratsu Week 2020





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

"See you guys next week!" Natsu called over his shoulder as he grabbed Hana and Atlas' hands and led them out of the daycare center. 

The Dads Club meeting had been nice. He'd been unsure of how he felt about the idea when Sting had first brought it up, but Erza had forced his hand, and he had to admit for the most part it hadn’t been so bad to meet some other dads. Not to mention, the kids had started to make some friends as well. 

"Hey, idiot, hold up!" He heard someone calling behind him, both the voice and the nickname telling him everything about who it was. 

Natsu turned warily only to see Gray Fullbuster running towards them, holding his scarf and handing it over once he'd caught up with them. 

"You forgot this," he muttered, "don't lose it if it's important to you." 

His attitude towards him was standoffish, just as it had been all evening, and Natsu knew he was somewhat to blame for that. They’d overreacted to their sons’ skirmish, caused a scene, and brought down Gildarts' wrath on them both. 

Natsu thanked Gray politely, hiding the emotions he couldn’t voice behind a smile as he often did. That only seemed to aggravate Gray further, at least if the way he turned on his heels and stomped off towards the entrance of the community center was any indication of his mood. 

_What a weirdo!_

Natsu shook his head and let out a small chuckle before picking up Atlas in his arms and listening to Hana talk about the kids she’d met as they made their way to Erza’s car. 


End file.
